


Moving On

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [25]
Category: General Hospital, South of Nowhere
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets home from a long day at work to find her husband's things packed and him loading up his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/South of Nowhere  
Title: Moving On  
Characters: Sam McCall and Glen Carlin  
Pairing: Past Sam/Glen  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Sam gets home from a long day at work to find her husband's things packed and him loading up his car.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone and everyone who reads and reviews this story and the series.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, SON or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 385 words without title and ending.

 

Word used: Cheating

Drabble # 25: *Moving On*

Sam had known that it was only a matter of time before her husband finally told her the truth. She knew that Glen had been cheating on her for months and sleeping with Madison, his high school girlfriend.

However, she hadn't known that Glen was ready to end their marriage and start moving on with Madison. It was a shock for Sam to get home from a long day at work, to find her husband's things packed and him loading up his car.

"So, you finally decided to stop being an asshole?" Sam asked and smirked when her husband jumped in surprise when she spoke. It was good that Glen hadn't been expecting her. Maybe now they could talk about this without Glen sneaking out like a coward.

Glen whirled around to face his wife and the look of shame that crossed his features was both temporary and fake. "I'm not gonna let you make me feel bad for finding someone to care about. You're a cold fish, Sam. I've tried to break through your walls for the year we've been married but every single time I get through one wall, a hundred more spring up to take its place."

Sam was silent for a moment. Then she nodded and said, "So, you're gonna blame this on me. You slept with your ex-girlfriend and now it's somehow my fault because I have a few emotional issues? Fuck you, Glen. If you want to go out and bang every whore in sight, go right ahead, but don't expect me to sit around and miss your sorry ass. You'll be hearing from Alexis tomorrow about divorce papers."

With those final words, Sam went inside the house and slammed the door behind her. Tomorrow she would talk to Alexis and then Sam would pack up her things, leave Ohio and move back to Port Charles. Maybe it was time to quit trying to be someone she wasn't.

Sam never had been the white picket fence kind of woman, so why in the hell had she decided to try to be one to please a scumbag like Glen? She shook her head and headed for the kitchen, knowing that she had some beer in the refrigerator that would help to cool her anger, if only for a little while.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
